


First Kiss

by thethreebroomstix



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethreebroomstix/pseuds/thethreebroomstix





	First Kiss

The first time they kissed was in America's apartment in some dimension, of some multiverse, at some time, that wasn't Kate's. It had been a usual day up until then. The team had had breakfast at that one restaurant, that had a Loki shaped dent in the wall. America kicked them through a star shaped portal into another world and they kicked a power-hungry alien's ass into oblivion. Billy and teddy walked off together, Teddy's arm around Billy's waist, acting sickingly sweet as usual. (Although nobody was complaining after their brief breakup). Tommy and David went off together to get coffee, and Noh-Var had left with a wave and a slightly guilty glance at Kate, leaving America and Kate sitting in Kate's apartment.  
Dog Cops was playing on low volume on the TV America had in her living room.   
"My friend-the other Hawkeye- loves this show." Kate said from the floor where she sat with her back against the couch, while she rifled through a first-aid kit.   
"The one who doesn't know how to work a TV?" America asked. She laid across the couch, half looking down at Kate and half looking at the TV. Kate nodded. "I'm from a whole other planet and even I know how to properly use a TV." America snorted.  
Kate had finally located the bandages in the First-Aid kit and was now unraveling them and attempting to wrap them around the gash on her shoulder.   
"Let me." America slid off the couch and sat down next to Kate, taking the roll of bandages from her hands. Kate turned so her shoulder faced America. She felt surprisingly gentle fingers move her hair off her shoulder. Kate felt like she did whenever she jumped into one of America's star shaped portals- like she was simultaneously falling and rising at the same time. America wrapped the bandage around Kate's arm and Kate turned to face her.   
All of a sudden the air felt heavy. Like it does before a huge storm, that one moment before the rain hits. America had leaned in towards Kate. Or maybe it was the other way around but they were an inch a way and Kate could almost feel the other girl's lips and that's when she panicked.   
"Are you hungry? Because I'm hungry. I can cook, stay here." The words came out in a cluttered rush falling all over each other, the way Clint's did when he was trying to justify eating pizza off the floor that one time Kate caught him. Kate practically sprinted into the small kitchen, that was separated by a light blue curtain. The kitchen had a window over the sink and Kate could see the city's skyline. It resembled New York, except with more flying cars beeping loudly outside the window.   
Kate let out a shaky breath and pressed her hands against the counter, her dark hair falling in her face. "Get it together Bishop." She muttered under her breath, pressing the palms of her hands to her forehead. "Food. Yes make food you are supposed to be making food." Kate moved to the small fridge and opened it. The team didn't spend much time at their individual homes so the amount of food inside was scarce. There was a container of eggs and Kate grabbed them from the fridge. Eggs couldn't be too difficult.   
She opened a cabinet to find one pot and one pan that looked like they had never been used. She placed the pan on the stove and had one hand over the stove's tempature dial before realizing the numbers were definetly not the same as they were on Earth. She considered calling for America to help her with her strange stove but decided against the sure to be awkward situation and instead turned the tempature up about half way.   
Ten minutes later Kate realized that either cooking eggs was very hard or America's stove was dysfunctional. How can you even burn eggs? Kate thought looking down at the charred mess on the pan. Is that even possible?.   
"I thought you said you could cook Princess." A voice said from the doorway. Kate turned to see America leaning on the doorway, a bemused expression on her face.   
"I've never really had to cook." Kate admitted.   
"Not even for your car crash of a friend?" America asked   
"Only I'm allowed to call him that." Kate scolded, laughing a little. "But no he lives off takeout and coffee."   
America moved towards the stove and scraped the egg mess into the garbage. "Lucky for you princess, I know how to cook an egg." Kate hopped onto the counter and sat there watching America crack the egg and put the stove to a considerably lower tempature than Kate had. "And now we wait." America said after a minute, climbing up on the counter next to Kate.  
Kate overcome by some impulse inside her leaned towards America. Their lips touched and this time Kate didn't panic. The eggs however, burned.


End file.
